


Starting Off Right

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: It had been a long, long morning…
Kudos: 13





	Starting Off Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 671 "make my day"

It had been a long, long morning, and the day had only just started.

Bishop swore she had caught every red light on her way into work. There had been some kind of commotion in the lobby – a group of young and confused people in Navy uniforms – but she hadn’t stopped to find out what they were doing.

“Good morning, Ellie,” said Jimmy, looking up from where he’d dropped a file on Gibbs’s desk. “That’s a nice sweater, that color really suits you.”

She smiled. “Thanks, Jimmy. You just made my day.”

He smiled back. “I do what I can.”

THE END


End file.
